


The Usual Saturday

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. It was the usual Saturday as the Sewer King viewed every pretty.





	The Usual Saturday

I never created Batman TAS.

 

It was the usual Saturday as the Sewer King viewed every pretty. Frowning, he viewed a girl placing one final emerald with other pretties. The usual Saturday. He remembered sending the girl and his other children to steal lots and lots of pretties earlier. 

Pet alligators attacked trespassers. 

Different Saturdays.

 

THE END


End file.
